One More Drink
by gari10
Summary: "So don't leave yet. Have one more drink with me... Please?" I do not own the characters, show, or songs. All rights to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**A little bit of an AU fic. I have never done an AU like this before. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck. This takes place with our two leading ladies working together in a bar. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading; I appreciate it. **

Jane walked into the bar where she worked to get ready for a long night of serving people drinks. Some people saw this as a dead end occupation, but not Jane. Honestly, she loved her job. It gave her an opportunity to get to know people in a fun, relaxed way. It also didn't hurt that she was a damn good bartender as well. She knew all about showing people a good time in the way she served drinks. Jane had a good time with her work, and that is what made her one of the best in town.

She approached the bar and stepped behind to get things ready. She wanted to make sure everything was clean and all of her bottles were placed like she liked them. There was a particular way she wanted things to be to make her nights run smoother. Jane was so busy underneath the bar setting up and did not hear the woman approaching.

"Excuse me?" The honey blonde said.

"Yes…" Jane stood and found herself silenced by the most beautiful hazel eyes she has ever seen staring back at her. They went along with a gorgeous smile that reached those amazing eyes and lit up the room. Once she found her voice, she continued. "How can I help you, Miss."

The smaller woman was equally as caught off guard by the beauty in front of her. She had heard someone behind the bar but was not expecting this. The tall, lean woman possessed a confidence and femininity that left her almost breathless. "Please… call me Maura."

A smile graced the raven haired lips. "Ok…Maura. How can I help you? We technically aren't open for another half hour."

"Oh. I know; I work here now." Maura smiled. "I was just wondering if you would pour me a shot of your best tequila to help me loosen up and get over these nerves."

Jane wordlessly poured the shot and handed it to her. She downed it quickly, which left a cringed look on her face as the liquid burned down. Before Jane could ask her what she was going to be doing at the bar, she was gone with a wave and a 'thanks.'

She found herself completely intrigued but did not have time to dwell on it seeing that they would be open soon, and there was a lot of work left to do. Jane continued on figuring maybe she would have a run in with this Maura again soon. At least that is what she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was hopping! People were everywhere, drinking and dancing and having a wonderful time. Jane loved these kinds of nights. The nights that made her sweat because she was working so hard. She ran the bar like a professional; she was able to get everyone what they needed quickly and with some style. Patrons enjoyed coming to this bar just to interact with her.

The music was blaring through the speakers as people were grinding it out on the dance floor. They were a few hours into their shift, but time was flying by. '_That's what happens when you're this busy_,' Jane thought to herself.

Jane was so lost in what she was doing that she almost didn't hear the announcement from the owner about the new live music they were going to start having. Everyone turned to look at the stage as the owner introduced his new help.

"And here is your music for the evening, folks! She is beautiful and talented. Give it up for… Maura!"

The crowd cheered for her as she walked out on the stage; Jane just stared in disbelief not expecting this to be this mysterious woman's job at the bar. She froze completely forgetting she was in the middle of making a mojito and almost forgetting she was working at all. The guitar started and snapped her out of her thoughts. Jane immediately recognized the song and allowed herself to enjoy the music while she worked, occasionally stealing glances at this woman on the stage.

Maura belted out the lyrics to _Smooth_ by Santana and Rob Thomas, and it was amazing. People loved her. They were dancing and singing along; the rhythm of the music made people move quite seductively on the floor. The woman singing enjoyed dancing along to her own words as well. Jane looked up to catch a piece of the chorus and Maura's moves.

Maura was swaying her hips back and forth as one hand held the mic and the other was trailing down the side of her face, neck, and torso.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_It's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of loving that could be so smooth, ya_

_Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it._

She continued her way around the stage thoroughly enjoying herself. It looked like she was really into what she was singing and like she had done this a thousand times before.

"She doesn't look nervous at all," Jane said under her breath. "That must be some good tequila." She grabbed the bottle and poured herself a shot downing it in one gulp.

Maura ended her song to a crazy amount of cheers, and people begging her to do more. The owner came out and explained that she would be performing there all the time, and that tonight was just a taste of what they can expect. Everyone was thrilled to hear the news including the bartender.

Maura ran off the side of the stage after hearing all the cheers and let out a big sigh of relief. "I did it!" she screamed to no one in particular. She was just excited to have done something that scary and have such an adrenaline rush. She was typically not very good at being sociable or doing something out of her comfort zone, but this made her feel alive. Maura decided to stick around for a bit as the bar neared closing time; she wanted to sing some more once everyone was gone.

Singing was how she escaped this world. Singing was her way of coping. Singing was her way of expressing herself in ways she was never able to with words. She was hoping to get a chance to sing some more once the bar was cleared out of people. Standing behind the curtain at the side of the stage, she had a great view of the woman she met earlier. _'I don't even know her name_…' she thought to herself. She continued to watch her interact with others and how effortlessly it came to her. She admired her beauty from afar and was thinking about how much fun it was going to be to work with someone that beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

The last call for alcohol rang out through the establishment, and things started to wind down. The bar closed at 3am, and then there was a lot of clean up that had to be done. Jane was used to getting home around 5 or 6 after a shift like this. Cleaning up was not exactly her favorite part, but it had to be done.

Jane swept up the dance floor and the bar area and picked up lots of trash. She didn't like to leave anything messy; she wanted it to look spotless. Once everything was picked up and looking back to itself again she decided to take the trash out back.

Maura stepped out onto the stage and glanced around the seemingly empty bar. Her heels echoed throughout the room with every step she took towards the piano. There were a few lights left on, all pointed at the stage. She sat down on the bench and ran her hands over the keys enjoying the feeling underneath her fingertips. The honey blonde took a deep breath and allowed her head to fall back just enjoying the silence before her voice would fill the room.

She placed her hands on the keys and began playing an old, familiar song. Maura loved that she was singing to an empty room; it allowed her to show some vulnerability in her voice, words, and music.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

Her hands graced across the keys with no thought or effort, and her voice had a tenderness and rawness to it that it would stop anybody in their tracks.

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea_

_So my darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Jane entered the bar again through the back door and heard muffled music coming from the bar area. She quietly approached the room and saw a gorgeous sight. Maura sat at the piano completely lost in her music. Her eyes were closed as she swayed slightly to the music. At this moment, she had never seen anything more beautiful.

_So darling won't you take my hand_

_And take my whole life too_

_Cuz I can't help falling in love with you._

The last note rang out through the empty bar, and she remained completely still on the bench.

"That was beautiful," Jane said softly. It didn't need to be said any louder to be heard in the now empty area.

Maura jumped so much she almost fell off her seat. "Oh my…I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"Don't apologize, Maura. That was amazing," she gave a shy smile.

"Thank you…umm.." The shy woman hesitated, "I am so sorry, but I do not even know your name."

"Jane…" She walked towards her with her hand outstretched. "My name is Jane."

"Nice to meet you, Jane."

"Care to join me for a drink?"

"I would love to." Maura hopped down off the stage, and Jane ushered her over to the bar. The smaller woman did not miss the little bit of contact at the small of her back.


	4. Chapter 4

The two women sat down beside each other at the bar as Jane poured a drink for them both.

"So what brought you to this bar to sing, Maura?"

"Well I love music; it is such a huge part of my life. This seemed like a great place to make a little money while doing something I love."

"You are really good at it!" Jane said as she placed a hand on the smaller woman's arm, "really, really good."

Maura was touched by the sincerity of her voice and liked the small touches she was receiving. "Thank you, Jane. You are quite good at your job as well. I watched you fix dr…."

"Wait, you were watching me?!" Jane said with a smirk on her face.

A blush immediately appeared on her face realizing she was caught. "Um…well…" she sighed in defeat, "Yes, I was watching…" She breathed out.

Jane looked at her with a smile and a nudge to her arm letting her know she was just joking. "Actually, I was watching you tonight too. So I guess we are both creepers."

They both burst out laughing. There was a comfort they found in each other: something that was easy and natural. It was like they had known each other for years.

"I better get home, Jane. Thank you for the drink."

"Ya, I better get home too." Jane stood and gathered their empty glasses and placed them in the sink. "I guess I will see you around then."

Maura smiled. "I sure hope so." She gave Jane's arm a small squeeze, "Night."

"Goodnight, Maura."

Once Jane could no longer hear the click of her heels against the floor, signaling that she was out of the building, it was like she was hit with a brick. She made a split second decision and took off running through the bar and out the door chasing after this woman. She ran into the door frame on her way through silently cursing her stinging arm.

She finally made it outside and furiously glanced all around for this beautiful woman she just shared a drink with. After spotting her no more than a half a block away, she took off sprinting and yelling.

"Wait! Maura, wait…" Jane was breathing heavy.

Maura heard her name and pounding footsteps coming up behind her. She turned to see Jane running at her full force. "What is it, Jane? Is everything okay?" She was concerned something bad had happened.

Jane caught up to her and held onto her arms half bent over trying to catch her breath. "Yes…yes. Everything is fine." She continued to fight for air. "Actually everything is not fine." She finally was able to stand upright and continued. "I find you…intriguing, amazing, with a beautiful voice, and…breathtakingly stunning."

The smaller woman was caught off guard for a few seconds. She stood there just staring at Jane for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. Maura was never good with words and that is why she sang. But this woman just laid it all out for her and took a big risk in doing so, and Maura wanted to try to give the same in return.

"Jane…wow." She was stumbling over her words. "You are amazing. I can't believe you ran out here for someone you barely know."

"I feel like I have known you forever, Maur."

She smiled at the sentiment and continued, "I know, Jane. There was a comfort I felt with you that I haven't felt in a long time." Maura took a deep breath and interlaced her fingers with Jane's. "I find you so interesting. You are confident, strong, a hard worker, and absolutely gorgeous."

"So don't leave yet. Have one more drink with me... Please?"

Maura looked up at her big brown eyes, the question hanging over them. "Yes… of course, Jane."

Jane let out a huge breath she didn't even know she was holding. They walked hand in hand back into the bar and spent the rest of the time getting to know each other. It was the first time in a long while that either one of them had talked through the entire night.

Their time together came to end after a slow dance in the middle of that empty bar. There was no music playing, and none was needed. They danced to the beat of their hearts and a soft, slow hum from the smaller woman. As the dance came to an end, Maura leaned up on her toes and placed a soft, gentle kiss on awaiting lips. And in that moment, they were both lost forever.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

And that is how mommy met your mama.

"Wow, mommy. That is a great story," the little girl said looking up at Jane as she snuggled into her bed.

"Yes it is, baby. It is one of my most favorite stories involving your mama." Jane pulled the covers all around their daughter and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, princess."

Maura stood in the doorway listening to Jane tell the story of how they met and watching her wife and daughter interact. She never got tired of moments like these; they meant everything to her.

Jane walked out of the room and saw the smaller woman waiting for her in the hall.

"How much of that did you hear?" Jane asked sheepishly.

Maura gave a smile and a wink, "All of it. That was really sweet of you, Jane." She grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom. "I love that story."

"Me too, Maur. Me too." Jane allowed herself to be led to the room they share.

"So how about one more drink before bed, Jane." She bit at her bottom lip, clearly insinuating she wanted more than just the drink.

Jane immediately caught on to her ploy and played along. "Sounds great." She grabbed at the smaller woman, pulling her close so their breaths mingled. "One more drink, then you are mine tonight," she whispered against soft lips.

Maura closed the distance between them and melted into the kiss. The glass in her hand hit the floor with a thud and that drink was completely forgotten as they fell into each other.


End file.
